


Sugar and spice and everything nice

by emaz0225



Series: Sugar and Spice [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Murder, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: Alexandria Francis Andrews older sister of Archie Andrews and she has a big problem to overcome.
Relationships: Reggie Mantle & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Sugar and Spice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570168





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandria Francis Andrews older sister of Archie Andrews and she has a big problem to overcome.

I live in a small town named Riverdale with my brother and father. 

__

My name is [Alexandria](https://pin.it/7zaljsyekz5dzi) Francis Andrews and I am Archie's older sister. My story starts June 12 when I hooked up with Reggie Mantle. 

__

September 4th 

__

I have a shower and I put my hair in a messy bun and I put on a crop top and a flannel over shirt with shorts. I want to wear my tight clothes well I still can yesterday Cheryl and I went to the next town's pharmacy for moi. I make a lunch for Archie and I and I wave to dad and I start my walk to school and I go to my locker and I sent my locker up and I see Cheryl who looks sad. I go to the cafeteria and I take out my phone and I see a instagram notification and it's from Reggie. I put my earbuds in and I listen to Panic at the Disco and I take out my art binder and I lose myself to the assembly begins. 

__

At lunch 

__

I go outside and I go over to Reggie and I pull him over to a tree. He looks at me and says " What Alex?" I roll my eyes and I say " I am pregnant." His jaw drops I nod and he walks away. I stand there in shock and I turn around and I see Jughead standing behind me and he pulls me into a hug and says " it's okay Alexandria I will help you." I thank him and I walk over to Betty and I see a new girl who turns out to be Veronica Lodge. She seems cool and I go inside and I go to my next class and I pull out my phone and I text Mom about my first day and stuff. 

__

After School 

__

I go up to my room and I go to my Vanity and I Curl my hair and I put on Shorts and a red Crop top and I put on running shoes and I go to school for Cheer tryouts I am already on the team. 

__

At home 

__

Veronica stood up to Cheryl she must be brave. I have been friends with Josie and Cheryl since kindergarten. I go to my room and I put on some Batman pyjamas and I put my hair in a side braid and I go on my laptop and I go on my Tumblr and look at post about superfamily

I hear Dad come home and talking to Vegas. I smile and I go on to YouTube and I put on Video Killed the Radio Star. I go to my desk and I work on my art and I hear my phone. 

  * Major party on Friday after the dance you need to come loves C.B. 



I roll my eyes and I type a quick sure I think next week I am gonna tell dad about the tiny person growing in my belly. I go on my email and I start my school seceduile. I go downstairs and I make some Pasta for supper and I talk with Dad and Arch and I wash the dishes and I go up to my room and I turn off the light and I plug in my phone and I go to bed. 


	2. Chapter 2

September 7th 

__

I wake up to my 6:15 alarm and I have a shower and I put on a blue lacy skater skirt and I put on a grey belly tank top and I put on a overshirt. I put my hair into a braid crown and I put on light makeup. I go downstairs and I make a banana smoothie and I go out the door and I drive to the Blossoms and I pick up Cheryl and we talk about the baby. 7:25 we head to school and I go to my locker and I see Archie looking nervous about something. I head to the Cafeteria and I take out my free notebook and I start with today's date. 

__

September 4th 2016

Well little bean I still haven't told your grandpa and uncle about you yet. Your father is still ignoring me and your Aunt Cheryl is excited about you I am as well. 

__

I close my notebook and I head to class and I sit infront of Reggie and next to Moose and I take out my binder. I feel my phone vibrate and I discreetly check my phone and I see it's from Moose 

  * What's going on with you and Mantle?



I look at him and shake my head and he looks more confused but nods the teacher starts the lesson and I write down the note and I sketch reader rabbit. The bell rings and I run to my next class and I sit next to Josie and I take out my binder and I take out my phone and I go on my email and I email my OBGYN for a doctor's appointment. I start my Math Note and I see Reggie sneaking out with a girl I shake my head. 

__

At lunch 

I sit at a tree and I eat a Turkey wrap and a apple. I take out my laptop and I go on my writing pad and I start on my report of a book I read during summer break. My phone dings and I see a text from Dad 

  * Alex can we talk this weekend. 



I think what he can't know yet and I send a quick sure and I get up and put myself away and I go inside and I go to the bathroom and I do my business and I freshen up. I go to the library and I print my report and I head to English room and I sit by the window and I take out my earbuds and I put on Kesha. 

__

At Home 

I go up to my room and I go to my closet and I look for an [outfit](https://pin.it/kkscbm7rjeg3lb) to wear to the dance. I go to my vanity and I grab my necklace that dad got me for my birthday.

I curl my hair and I put a half pony and I do my make up and I put on some music and I dance around my room. 

At 6 

I walk to the dance and I go to the dance and I head to the bathroom and I freshen up and I go to the dance and I see Reggie dancing with Ginger. I scoff and I head to the dance and I go to Cheryl and I say " That party better be Lit to show the new girl and your Slut Minion Ginger." She nods and I go on to the dance floor and I dance with some freshman. 

8 

I go into the Blossoms lodge and I go to my room and I put my hair into a pony and I go back to the living room and I listen to what Cheryl says. 


End file.
